Hot n Cold
Lyrics Katie:'' You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes Yeah you, always stress Like a chick Katie, Futaba, Ann, Haru and Makoto '': I would know And you always think Always speak, cryptically yeah I should know That you're no good for me (yeah hey yeah yeah) Katie, Futaba, Haru,Ann, Makoto'':'' 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You! You don't really want to stay, no (oh oh oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh (oh oh oh) 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in and you're out You're up and you're down Katie, Haru and Futaba'':'' We used to be Just like twins So in sync And the same energy Is now a dead battery Used to laugh 'Bout nothin' Now you're plain borin' I should know That you're not gonna change (no way, yeah yeah) Katie, Female Phantom thieves'':'' 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You! You don't really want to stay, no (oh oh oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh (oh oh oh) 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in and you're out You're up and you're down Katie'':'' Oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh yeah yeah Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bipolar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes Katie, Ann, Makoto, Futaba and Haru'':'' 'Cause you're hot then you're cold (oh oh) You're yes then you're no (yes or no) You're in then you're out (oh yeah) You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right (wrong or right) It's black and it's white (black or white) We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (oh yeah) You! You don't really want to stay, no (no) (oh oh oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh (oh) (oh oh oh) 'Cause you're hot then you're cold (oh) You're yes then you're no (yes or no) You're in then you're out (oh) You're up and you're down You're hot then you're cold (oh, yes you are) You're yes then you're no (yeah yeah) You're in then you're out (oh oh) You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right (yeah) It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (oh, and then we make up) You! You don't really want to stay, no (oh) (oh oh oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh (hey) (oh oh oh) 'Cause you're hot then you're cold (hot n' cold) You're yes then you're no (yes or no) You're in then you're out (oh, you're up then you're down) You're up and you're down Katie'':'' Heck yeah yeah Trivia this song about Futaba was good relationship with ren or yusuke the chipettes or phantom girls was singing too from katy perry Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Alvin and the chipmunks the squeakquel songs Category:Songs